Prejudice
by Page-Chan
Summary: She always kept her hood up, but her head down. Prejudice can cause people to hate themselves... Can her fear and hatred of humans ever end? TacticianxEliwood
1. Taking Leave

_**Prejudice**_

_Okay! First Fire emblem fic! Hoorah! I decided to make it a tacticianxEliwood 'cuz there definitely aren't enough in the world... if there are any tacticianx things, it's normally with Lyn._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, but if I did... ALL THE MEN WOULD BE MINE!

Bartre: You pretty...

Me: Oh, god! Get away! His... stupidity... it's too much... (passes out)

Hector: Wake up! (slaps) You have a fanfic to write!

Me: (snort) I wanna ride the pony...

Hector: I said... GET UP! (pours bucket of ice water)

Me: (screams and falls off crappy computer chair) Ow! Fine, be that way!

Hector: I will.

Me: (glare)

_Chapter 1: Taking Leave_

Namine woke with a start. Screams could be heard throughout the town that she had decided to stay in for the night. She looked out the window to see that it was early morning. She grumbled and turned over, attempting to let sleep overtake her once more. As she lay there, the screams only grew louder. Finally giving up, she got out of bed, and got her things together. It wasn't much, but it kept her alive.

Putting up the hood of her dark green cloak, Namine walked out of the inn to see what had rudely woken her up. It appeared that bandits were attacking the village.

"Great. This is such a wonderful way to wake up," she mumbled to herself. She looked towards the entrance of the village to see the group of bandits swarm in through the gates.

The bandit that looked like the leader looked around and said, "We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right? Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" He made a loud guffaw as the women of the village held their children close.

Namine continued to watch from a distance, until something caught her attention. A young cavalier with green hair covering his eyes rode into the village. She walked over to him, curious as to why he was there since Gronzyi had said that there were no knights of Pherae.

"Bandits! I must go tell Lor-"

"Excuse me!" Namine called up to the cavalier.

"Miss, you must escape! The bandits will show you no mercy if you are caught!"

"Wait! My name is Namine. I am a tactician. I may be of some help to you," she explained.

"Very well. Get on." The man put out a hand, but instead of taking it, Namine grabbed the side of the saddle and gracefully swung herself up onto the horse. She smiled as he stared in awe. They were about to ride off when a young girl with green hair tied up in two braids ran up to them.

"Please wait! I'm the daughter of this village's magistrate. I have some skill with a bow. Please let me help!" The girl looked pleadingly up at them. He looked back at Namine who just shrugged. He looked back at the girl and put out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her onto the horse. He then proceeded to leave the village before any bandits noticed.

Eliwood of Pherae and his paladin, Marcus, waited for their other knight to arrive with some warriors that could help them on their journey to find Eliwood's father, who had recently disappeared.

"Hmph! What's keeping Lowen?" Marcus asked.

As if on cue, a green haired cavalier rushed over to the two of them.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I..." The man said in a rush between large breaths.

"Lowen! Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times," Marcus scolded.

"The village is under attack! It's bandits!" Lowen quickly explained.

"What? Bandits? Here?" Marcus looked taken aback as he heard the news.

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood asked.

"This girl has more details." Lowen got off his horse, and helped a young girl with green hair get down.

"My lord Eliwood?" She made a small bow and continued. "I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!"

"I see." Eliwood said. "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!"

Lowen saluted. "Yes, milord!"

"Rebecca, stay here, and keep out of sight," Eliwood said as he prepared for the battle.

"If it please you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow." Rebecca said.

"Is that so? Very well, but be careful!"

"Yes, milord." Rebecca bowed again as she got her bow ready.

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing. There is another in the village who has offered to help. A traveling tactician who was staying at the inn," Lowen said. Seeing that she was being introduced, Namine hopped off the horse, again with perfect grace.

"A tactician?" Eliwood asked as he looked at the hooded girl.

"Yes, milord. This is Namine." Namine bowed.

"Namine?"

"It is good to see you again, Lord Eliwood," Namine said as she lowered her hood. Her silky black hair fell down halfway down her back, and her eyes were a deep hazel. Some of her hair was in her face, but she didn't dare pull it back behind her ear.

"Do you know this person, milord?" Lowen asked.

"Yes, I met Namine during the trouble in Caelin last year. If my memory serves correctly, she is a fantastic military advisor. If not for Namine, the marquess of Caelin, and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising." Eliwood explained. He then turned to Namine, who was putting her hood back up. "What brings you to Pherae, Namine? Still traveling about, honing your skills? Of course... A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill."

"Of course, milord." Namine bowed, and everyone set off to help the village being raided.

Namine stood at the back, yelling orders to the knights.

"Marcus! Go after that bandit to your left!" She pointed in the direction of a nearby bandit, and Marcus rushed over to kill it. Rebecca, go and see if that village up north is okay! Lowen, stay near Rebecca!" Namine turned to Eliwood. "You wish to fight do you not, milord?" she asked.

"Of course!" Eliwood nodded with determination on his face.

"Right. Go for the bandit to the East of us." Eliwood started forward, but Namine stopped him. "Is it all right if I shadow you? I would like to see what is going on from the battlefield. Not off from the sides."

Eliwood nodded. " Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you." They both headed off to join the battle. Soon all of the bandits had either run off, or had been killed. Eliwood quickly dispersed of the leader with a swift stab into the bandit's heart.

The village cheered, and Eliwood walked off to speak with the magistrate. He soon came back, worry written all over his face.

"According to the magistrate, Laus could go to war any day now. If this is true, the situation is a grave one. Marquess Laus is readying for war... Perhaps this is connected to my father's disappearance. It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. Let us travel to Laus. We must learn more." Eliwood explained to Marcus. "Thank you for your guidance, Namine. Where are you bound for next? If you have no destination in mind, perhaps you could travel with us. Ours is a small group, with a single purpose-- to find my father. I do not know where our road will lead, but... We would be stronger with you in our company."

"It would be an honor, milord." Namine bowed.

"Splendid! Thank you! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision."

"I'm sure you won't." Namine smiled. Even through the hood, Eliwood could see that she had a beautiful smile. He shook his head to regain himself.

"Let us be off, then." Everyone began to leave when Rebecca came running up to them.

"L-lord Eliwood..." Rebecca said, catching her breath. "My father has given me permission to travel with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We are not sure how dangerous this journey may be," Eliwood replied.

"Milord, maybe it would be a good idea if she came..." Namine said.

"Hmm? Why?"

"We don't have any archers, and it would be extremely helpful to have one with us."

"I see. All right, you may travel with us."

"Thank you, milord! I'll do my best!"

They traveled towards Laus until it was almost pitch dark. Namine stopped when they found a clearing in a forest.

"Milord, we should stop here for the night. It is dangerous to travel at night," Namine said.

"Your right. Let's set up camp." Namine made a small campfire to keep everyone warm while everyone else pitched tents. Lowen was about to start cooking when he called Namine over.

"Miss Namine, how many people are there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I need to know how much food I have to use." he explained.

"Ah, I see. Just a moment." Namine counted.

_'Lord Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Bartre, Dorcas, Rebecca, and I. That's 7.'_

"There's six of us."

_'I have to preserve the food. I don't fight, so I can go a day or two without eating.'_

"Thank you." Lowen went about his business, and Namine went back to tending the fire. Everyone was sitting around the fire, chatting away happilly. Lowen was soon finished, and Namine helped serve the food. She walked off behind one of the tents, pretending that she wanted to check the supplies. She knew they wouldn't allow her to not eat.

She soon came back, and everyone was still eating. She sat down next to Eliwood.

"Where's your food?" he asked.

"I already ate it while checking the supplies." Namine lied.

"I see." There was silence. "Namine?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still wearing your hood? You really don't need to..." Eliwood asked.

"I... have my reasons..." she awkwardly replied.

"Come to think of it... I've only seen you without your hood up once or twice."

"It would be better if no one saw me..." she looked down. Eliwood realized that this was an uncomfortable conversation for her.

"My apologies for being nosy." Namine looked up.

"No, not at all, milord. You didn't know..."

"Still, it was a personal question." Namine stood.

"Follow me," she said as she walked in between two tents. Eliwood followed.

When he arrived, he blinked a few times to adjust to the lack of light.

"I thought you should know... I'm not what you think I am," Namine said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked as Namine put down her hood. She pulled her hair back behind her ears, and Eliwood's eyes grew wide. "An elf? But I thought they were in exile?"

"They are... but I don't really know why I'm here. The day I met Lyn... is the last day I remember. I had lost all memories of my past before then. Please, Lord Eliwood, don't be mad. I will understand if you don't want me to be your tactician anymore..."

"Not be our tactician? We would be dead by now without you! I would never want you to leave us." Eliwood turned crimson realizing what he had said, but Namine couldn't see because it was so dark.

"You don't mind that I'm an... elf?" Namine asked, hardly believing her ears. Eliwood put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're Namine. Elf or no elf. That's all that matters right?"

"I guess so..." Eliwood began to head back to the fire. "Lord Eliwood?" He turned around. "Thank you."

Eliwood just smiled and they both walked back to the fire.

As it got late, one by one the army walked into their respective tents. Soon it was just Eliwood, Marcus, and Namine.

"We should get some rest. We're heading out early tomorrow." Eliwood said. He stood up. "You coming?"

"Yes, milord." Marcus replied.

"I'll go to bed in a minute. I just have to put out the fire." Namine said. Eliwood nodded, and the two men went to their tents. "It's not like I can afford a tent." Namine put out the fire, and fell asleep leaning against a tree trunk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did y'all like it? Y'all... hehe...

Hector: It's really not that funny...

Me: Your not even in the story yet! Get out! Out! And come back next chapter!

Hector: Read and Review please.

Me: Out, Hector!


	2. Birds of a Feather

_**Prejudice**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, or anything else that I could be sued for.

ASKInfinity: Hey, Page, you spelled "the" wrong in the last chapter...

Pagechan: Oh, COME ON! You seriously think I care about one word? I so don't want you as my editor if I ever write a book.

ASKInfinity: That's so mean! WhyareyousomeantomeIjustwantedtomakesureeverythinginthewritingworldisperfect-

Pagechan: (throws another grammatical error down the hall)

ASKInfinity: Oh my god! (runs after it)

Pagechan: Now that she's gone, we can do review responses! I don't care if the rules don't allow it!

**Dark Hurricane:** I like Elves too. I think I read your story... let me go check.  
Hector: Wait! You have to finish responding! Then you can go do whatever!  
Me: Fine! Why are lords such meanies?  
Eliwood and Lyn: We're not mean!  
Me: True... you guys aren't. Nevermind.

**Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos:** There really are no TacticianxHectors out there, are there? Hmm... now I kinda wanna write one.  
Hector: Hey waita minnut! Don't I get a say in this-  
Me: I'll make her hot...  
Hector: I'm in!

**SpeedDemon315:** Yeah.. I hate it when people change the origional script... I did a teenie tiny bit, but not too much. I even went to GameFaqs to look up the script. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

**BMKuro:** Yes, elves are uber coolio. Ph33r 7h3iR c001n3ss!

**lovergal1227:** I just updated... right now... here's the chapter... DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Birds of a Feather**

Namine woke at the break of dawn. Not many people can help it if the sunlight is bright in their face. She grumbled as she slowly stood up. She looked down to realize that she had been sleeping on an upturned root.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Namine looked around. No one else was awake. "Figures..." Waiting a few hours until she woke the others up, she got her things together and put them under the tree that she had slept against. Looking at the tree with an I-completely-despise-you look, she walked over to Eliwood's tent.

"Lord Eliwood?" She asked before walking in. Luckily for her, he was already awake.

"Ah, Namine. You're up too?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes. We should get the others up as well." Namine left his tent, thankful that she didn't have to wake a lord up.

'St. Elimine... the last time I had to wake Lyn up...' She shuddered at the thought.

Soon everyone was awake and ready to leave.

"Do we have everything?" Namine asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

After a few hours of quiet traveling, Namine walked over to Eliwood and Marcus.

"Lord Eliwood, I'm not so sure that we should travel straight into Laus, seeing as we are such a small army and the rumors..." Namine said.

"You have a plan, don't you Namine?" Eliwood said with a grin.

"Well, yes, actually. We are somewhat near Marcus Santaruz... if we could meet with him and request for his assistance..."

"I see. It is a good plan, Namine," Marcus said.

"Truly so," Eliwood agreed. "I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us." Namine blushed under her hood. "Lord Helman... He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that will help us."

"If he is your father's friend, he will want to know where he went." Namine caught on.

"Exactly."

They continued on, but were soon stopped by Marcus.

"What? Lord Eliwood! Beware!" Marcus said. Namine and the others looked ahead to see a man walking towards them.

"Heh heh heh... Noble sires... Alms for a poor villager." The man bowed, smiling with his brown, crooked teeth. Namine could tell that that was not his true intention.

Marcus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he said, "Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man. Clear the road. Step quickly or-"

"Step quickly?" the man interrupted. "Heh heh... Good advice. Maybe it is you who should follow it!"

Marcus stepped back. "What?"

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today. C'mon boys!" The now-to-be-know-as-a-bandit motioned towards the mountains to the east of them. "Earn your keep!" Dozens of bandits appeared from behind their hiding places.

"Wh-what's this? An ambush?" Rebecca asked, slightly shaking.

"It appears so. We won't fall to paid bandits, mark my words." Namine said reassuringly. Rebecca stopped shaking, but her face was still a tad bit pale.

After killing around twenty bandits, everyone was near exhaustion.

"How many are there?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm not sure, milord." Namine said. Aparrently, she was shadowing him again. They continued to fight, but Namine could not help but notice some corruption up North. It seemed as if the number of bandits was thinning. "Milord!" she called out to Eliwood, as she ran towards him.(He had left her for a moment to kill a bandit.) He turned around.

Panting, Namine said, "It seems that we have someone who has a reason to help us." She pointed North. Eliwood looked and nodded.

"It seems so."

"Let's concentrate on the bandits to the East, since the ones North are being taken care of." After an hour or two of Namine shouting orders, and bandits one by one falling dead to the ground, they had been victorious.

"Good job, everyone!" Namine caled out to everyone, who soon gathered in. They looked North to see who their helpers were.

"Whew... Is that all of them?" one man said as he walked towards the group.

"Hector!" Eliwood exclaimed, apparently knowing the blue-haired man. "Where did you come from?"

"Well met, Eliwood." 'Hector' smiled.

"Yes, but... what are you doing here?" Eliwood asked again.

"You wound me!"

"How do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?" Hector answered with a question.

"Lord Eliwood... do you know this person?" Namine asked, eyeing Hector to see if he was trustworthy.

"Yes, he's a friend." Eliwood said. "Hector, your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother after all."

"My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things in public, but... He knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go." Hector said.

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness!" Eliwood said. "It does me good to see you Hector. Thank you."

"L-lord Uther's brother?" Namine asked, taken aback. She bowed awqwardly. "It is an honor to meet you. I'm Namine, Lord Eliwood's tactician." She bowed again.

Hector looked at her in amusement before responding, "Ah, I see. So this is who directed the battle plan back there, hm? You know, Namine, you're very young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none quite so young."

"I'll take that as a compliment, milord." Namine bowed again. When she stood up, her hood fell back, revealing her elven ears. Hector stared for a moment before turning to Eliwood.

"Eliwood, are you sure about this one?" he asked as Namine quickly put up her hood, blushing.

"Namine is still a student of military strategy, but... we've recieved nothing but sound advice so far. Namine has my trust." Eliwood looked over at her. She smiled at him in a silent thank you.

"All right. I suppose I shall witness your skills firsthand. Well met, Namine." Hector introduced the people his was traveling with. A knight named Oswin, a thief named Matthew, and a cleric named Serra.

"This journey... I expect it will be harder than you imagine. You may have to accept things like thieves if you are to survive." Hector said. Eliwood gave him a searching look.

"What is it, Hector? Do you know something?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Rumors abound, though. A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing..."

"What do you mean by that?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure. It's like they never existed... every trace of them gone." Hector said.

"That reminds me. One of the men who attacked us said something odd," Eliwood said.

"What was it?"

"Lord Eliwood, if I may?" Marcus asked. "The apparent leader of that gang of thugs... he indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood... That someone needed him dead."

"Hmm... That is troubling. Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die." Hector said.

"You think? Did you question him at all?" Namine asked.

"I'll bet he killed him before saying anything to him, knowing Hector," Eliwood said, holding back a laugh.

"Hey! Eliwood, you wound me. I did speak with him." Hector said in defense.

"But, milord, he just said that the business of Santaruz was not of importance to you. He didn't say he wanted Lord Eliwood dead," a girl behind Hector said. Hector's face turned crimson as Eliwood and Namine laughed out loud, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Who's side are you on, Serra?" Hector asked her.

"Your side, milord." Serra said with a straight face.

"You have a strange way of showing it..." Hector said. Serra just smiled.

"You know... if Hector was right about the Santaruz knight wanting Eliwood dead, we have a problem. Something might have happened to Lord Helman." Namine said.

"You may be right. Come! We must hurry to the castle!" Eliwood agreed and they set off for Santaruz castle.

After an hour or so of walking. Namine heard a high pitched squeal. She turned around to see Serra running up to her.

"EEeeeeeee! Namine, is that really you?" She asked. Namine just nodded, speechless from the sudden outburst of the pink-haired girl. "It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you?"

"Uh, well I-" Namine stammered. She barely remembered Serra, except for her loud, annoying voice.

"Of course you did! I knew it." Serra said smugly.

"Um... Serra, what are you doing with Lord Hector?" Namine asked, finally able to find words.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you before? I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!" Serra said.

"Sure..." Namine said.

_"She'll be more annoying than helpful..."_

Hearing Serra talking (who couldn't?), another one of Hector's "friends" came over.

"Did you say Namine, Serra?" the man asked. Serra nodded happily. "Hello! How have you been Namine?"

_"What's with all these people from Lyndis' group?"_

"Matthew! It's good to see you." Namine said. "So... Hector tells me your a spy... so much for an "ordinary" theif..."

"Oh, that. Yes, it's true. My guise as a common theif was but a ruse. I've served house Ostia for some time as a spy of sorts! Suprised?" Matthew said.

"Not really..."

"Well, regardless, it looks like we'll be traveling together again." Matthew put out his hand. "Here's to our mutual survival!" Namine shook his hand.

"_Lord Hector has some strange companions..."_

* * *

Yay! I have finished the second chapter... but I must warn you... I will be slower with updating starting the 29th. Damn school and all it's "learning". Please review! I don't bother asking people to read since they just read this chapter... I guess I could ask you guys to read the next chapter... when I post it... let alone type it... 


End file.
